Karol Alone
by iLloyd Irving
Summary: Karol is taken by an oh so familiar face. Who will come to save him? And will they be too late? Rapefic. Oneshot. I suck at summeries. Oh well. C: I don't own ToV. Review please.


Inspired by Miyavilurver's "Nothing But Trouble"

Pairings: Tison X Karol, ((Implied Yuri X Karol))

This story has yaoi which means Boy X Boy love. No likey, no ready. Don't flame me. You have been warned.

It was night. The team had settled in Dahngrest. Karol sat up in his bed, unable to sleep. Yuri on the other hand was out like a light. The boy had been reflecting on the events that had happened the past couple of days: Emead Hill, chasing the monsters out of Dahngrest, and of course…running into the Hunting Blades. Karol longed to be accepted back into old guild. But at the same time he didn't. The main reason? Tison, also a member of the Hunting Blades. He continued thinking of said man, when suddenly, everything went black.

When Karol awoke, he found himself in a dark, almost dungeon like room. Seeing this, the 12 year old began to panic, not knowing he had some…'company'. It was Tison as well as Clint, the master of the Hunting Blades Guild. Karol realized this too late and received a kick in the back, knocking him to the ground. Tyson slammed his boot onto the boy's back earning him a small cry.

"Shut up!" Tison yelled. "You make anymore noise and I will make sure you wish you hadn't been born."

Karol's eyes widened in fear but kept his mouth tightly shut. "So what should we do with him boss?" Tison questioned with a smirk. "Do whatever the hell you want with him. The Hunting Blades have use for that worthless runt." Clint simply said and left the room.

Tison chuckled picking up the boy. "W-What are you gonna do to m-me…?" Karol asked, quickly regretting it.

Forgetting Tison's word earned Karol a punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Didn't you hear what I said?" the man hissed.

Karol nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He refused to show his weakness. Karol looked at Tison and Tison looked at him. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I like to play with my…toys."

the older man purred. Karol was horrified at this point. Tison threw the boy at the wall. A sickening snap could be heard from his arm. Karol couldn't help but cry out in agony. "You sorry piece of shit! I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" Tison screamed as he pulled out a blade and cutting him a good 12 times.

"Get up!" Tison demanded, holding the blade to Karol's neck. The boy complied with his orders. Tison took this chance and slashed the boy's back. "AGH!" Karol screamed as he fell to his knees.

As hard as he tried this time, Karol couldn't help but to let his tears fall. Tison walked over and picked his head up. "Aww…Did I make the weak little Karol cry?" Tison taunted.

Karol force his head off of Tison's hand. Bad idea… "You dare look away from me? I don't think so brat!" Tison grabbed Karol and pinned him against the stone wall, ripping his shirt off. "I think it's time we had some fun…" Tison said licking the boy's cheek.

Karol was frozen in fear. _"Yuri…Does he even know I'm gone?….Will he come save me?" _he thought. Karol snapped out of his thoughts as Tison proceeded ripping off the boy's pants, leaving him naked and helpless. "N-No! Tison! Anything but that! Please!" Karol screamed. "Tsk. Tsk…Just can't seem to follow orders now, can you?" Tison gripped his blade and slashed Karol's chest.

He dare not let out another cry. Tison threw the boy to the ground. Another sickening crack could be heard from his arm. Karol didn't care anymore. His arm was beginning to become numb from the pain. Karol's thought drifted back to Yuri. _"Yuri…I'm sorry…I'm so weak…I'm sorry…."_

Just as Karol thought he was going to black out, he was awoken by something entering inside of him. His body stiffened. Tison just chuckled. Determined to the boy in pure misery, Tison slammed himself into Karol who let out scream after scream. Doing so only made Tison slam his cock into Karol even harder. Karol quickly learned this and did his best to keep quiet. The boy's sadistic captor began to go faster and faster. And soon, Karol found himself letting out quiet moans. Tison smirked and bit Karol's neck who let out yet another moan. He continued having his way with Karol until he could no longer contain himself. The man released himself inside the boy, both of them letting out a loud moan. The man and the boy lay on the ground heavily panting, unaware that they had been watched by a certain dog.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, pipsqueak…Hahahahaha!" Tison laughed maniacally.

Yuri sat up in his bed having woken up from a dream. He looked over and noticed Karol wasn't in bed. _"I guess he's just taking a pee or something." _Yuri thought to himself.

A few minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Karol. Yuri started to get a bad feeling the pit of his stomach. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Karol…? Are you okay…?" Yuri asked. "…" Receiving no answer, Yuri opened the door only to see Karol was nowhere to be seen.

The bad feeling in his stomach grew 10 times worse. The swordsman ran back to his bed and grabbed his sword just as Repede scratched on his door. Both dog and master bolted out of the inn. Repede led the way showing Yuri where he had seen Karol. He soon found himself at an abandoned warehouse. Yuri went through the door completely shocked and disgusted at what he saw: Tison was forcing Karol to suck his dick.

"KAROL!" Yuri screamed.

At the same exact moment Yuri yelled, Tison came into Karol's mouth, causing Karol to choke slightly. Yuri charged at Tison in pure anger, hatred, and disgust for the man. Tison jumped back and out of a back window, escaping from the two. Yuri ran back to Karol, who he saw was covered in blood, sweat, and cum. Yuri took off his shirt and covered the boy, who leaned into the swordsman's chest. Karol began to cry hysterically, screaming into Yuri's chest. Said swordsman placed one hand on Karol's head and the other rubbing his back.

"Shh…Shh…It's all right Karol. I'm right here. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you anymore…" Yuri reassured the boy.

In time Karol seemed to calm down some. "Yu…Yuri…. You came. You saved me…" Karol murmured.

"Yeah…I did." Yuri stated.

He picked up Karol accidentally bumping his broken arm. "AHH!" Karol yelled and began sobbing again.

"What's wrong?" Yuri panicked, having a slight heart attack.

"My arm…Tison…H-He broke it…" Karol forced out, feeling the blood loss getting to him. And Yuri noticed this.

"Okay…Let's get you inside. I want Estelle to heal you…" Yuri muttered, walking out of the warehouse with Karol in his arms.

"Please…Don't tell anyone…Yuri…" Karol whispered right before blacking out.

Yuri looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. "….You got it Captain Karol…" Yuri whispered back.

He made his way to the inn and up to his and Karol's room. The swordsman took the boy into the bathroom to try to clean Karol up the best he could. Yuri took his shirt off of Karol and tossed it to the side. He grabbed a spare pair of boxers from Karol's bag and put them on him. Yuri picked Karol up once more and placed him on the bed. Soon after, he ran to Estelle's room and began knocking on the door. The door opened.

"Huh?…Yuri, what is it?" Estelle asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Karol went out for a walk and got ambushed. He's got some pretty bad injuries." Yuri half lied, keeping his promise to his friend. The two ran back into the other room and switched the lights on.

Yuri and Estelle gasped, both getting their first fully detailed glimpse of Karol's injuries. They went over to Karol's bedside. Estelle immediately began to heal his wounds. After several minutes of healing, Karol finally began to regain consciousness.

"Hnmm…?" Karol mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes. "…Yuri.."

The swordsman smiled at Karol. "Hey…Feeling better?" Yuri asked quietly.

Karol nodded, looking over and seeing Estelle. "Yeah, I'm ok… Thanks for healing me Estelle." he smiled, sitting himself up.

"You're welcome Karol. You should be ok now but if anything doesn't feel right don't be afraid to wake me up again alright?" Estelle explained. She smiled and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Estelle." Yuri and Karol said at the same time.

"Goodnight you two." Estelle smiled once again, closing the door.

Karol stared at Yuri for a moment before speaking. "…You didn't tell her…Did you?" Karol asked, almost afraid.

"I just told her you went out for a walk and got ambushed. I hope that was ok." Yuri explained. Karol nodded.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you Yuri… You're always there for me. I wish there was something I could do to always be there for you." he said.

Yuri placed a hand on Karol's head. "You did do something, Karol. You made Brave Vesperia…and it's going to be the greatest guild in the world, all because of you." Yuri said and smiled at the boy. Karol's eyes began welling up with tears.

"Yuri!" Karol tackled Yuri, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa there, Captain Karol." Yuri said, patting Karol's back.

"Thanks for believing in me Yuri..." Karol whispered ready to fall asleep. _"I love you..." _Karol thought as he closed his eyes.

"Anytime." the swordsman whispered back. When receiving no response, Yuri looked down, only to see Karol fast asleep in his arms. He sighed to himself. _"I don't wanna wake the kid up. I guess he can sleep in my arms for the night…not that I mind. Goodnight Karol…I love you." _Yuri thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep with Karol in his arms.


End file.
